


Next go round

by Nathamuel



Series: Avengers Rare Pair Fest [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, fucked out boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Howard find out how much it takes to tire Steve out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next go round

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes/Howard Stark/Steve Rogers: sex marathon for the Avengers Rare Pair (Makeout) Fest 
> 
> Thanks goes to dawnmarie for the beta. :D

Bucky was gasping for breath when Steve pulled out of him with a satisfied sigh. The dark-haired soldier looked up through wet lashes at his best friend when the other man leaned down to press a kiss to his tired lips. 

Howard was on his back beside them, chest still heaving like he'd run a marathon.  
All three of them were covered in varying amounts of spit, sweat and come, having gone a few rounds already; and Steve was still half-hard after he had fucked Bucky for the third time that night. 

Bucky’s hole felt wet and loose. He didn't think he'd ever been so aware of his ass before. On top of that his thighs made slight squelching sounds when he moved them together. It made heat rush into his already flushed face.

Come tomorrow he would be sore and Stark wouldn't be much better off.

Today they had decided to find out just how long it would take to tire the super soldier out completely, even if it killed them...well, maybe not quite that dramatic. He doubted that Doctor Erskine had had this in mind when he had said that Steve would have much more stamina than other people. 

The two brunets lay side by side. One rested, while the other two fucked. 

It made Bucky all the more glad that the war was over. Otherwise they wouldn‘t have had the freedom for this. For the last few hours Steve had taken turns fucking them.

The sharpshooter was roused out of his thoughts when Steve manhandled the man beside him so he lay on top of Bucky with their bodies touching from chest to groin. Bucky's legs were still spread open and the engineer now rested between them with the soldier's legs lying over his own spread knees.

Howard was panting as badly as him and was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Exhaling slightly he laid both of his elbows on either side of Bucky's head and leaned down to kiss the soldier.

Meanwhile Steve settled at their feet, between their spread thighs, and laid his hands on Howard's buttocks, petting his shuddering body. He was breathing hard and lined up his cock to sink into the wet heat, pushing his own come back into the man with the motion. Immediately he set up a slow pace; there was no need to wait for his lover to adjust.

“What are you thinking about?“ Bucky whispered as Steve leaned over Howard's back to kiss his shoulder. 

“Ngh..Just thinking about how far we have come.“ Howard moaned, fisting one hand in the sheets and one in Bucky‘s hair. "How glad.. ah.. to have both of you..ah.. safely in my home." He whispered.

"Last round, I think." Steve said from behind them, breath ragged as he sat back on his heels to slam his cock into the engineer. The men were rocked forward with the force of his thrusts, almost knocking Bucky's head into the headboard. 

"You think?" Bucky laughed weakly as the inventor laid a hand protectively between the top of his head and the wood of the bedframe.

This time Steve took longer to come than he had the other times, considering how often he had come today, that was not surprising.

Bucky could feel Howard's half hard dick lying pressed between their stomachs. His own cock lay soft. There was pleasure thrumming through him, but it was weak now and his body was too exhausted to show it in form of a full erection.

Howard was gasping into his ear with every push and pull at his hole, his face pressed up against Bucky and he rubbed the muscles in his tense back and neck. There was an undercurrent of discomfort creeping into his moans that made Bucky wince in sympathy.

Steve's thrusts became shorter and jerkier and he leaned back down to press them all together. Sloppily he caught the sharpshooter's lips with his own. 

Howard's hands clawed at the sheet close to Bucky's head and he came, dry, with a sobbing gasp. Steve mouthed at the engineer's neck and bit down as he came for the last time that day. He petted his lovers soothingly and apologetically licked over the mark on Howard's skin.

Very carefully he pulled out.

The super-soldier arranged them so that their thighs were spread far apart, revealing their openings to his eyes. They were angry and sore-looking, leaking Steve's come steadily. The sight made the blond's eyes darken. 

Howard turned his head tiredly to look at Steve over his shoulder and Bucky raised his head with the help of the engineer's forearms to do the same.

Steve leaned over their joined bodies to kiss first Bucky and then Howard possessively before getting up and walking with visibly wobbly knees to the adjoined bathroom. 

A moment later he returned with a jar in his hand which he opened when he settled back behind them. The scent of herbs permeated the air soon after and Bucky felt fingers coated with something thick and cool touch his opening, spreading the salve around. It felt good. He sighed blissfully.

Howard jerked against him when Steve did the same to him and Bucky kissed him soothingly, brushing a finger over the corners of his eyes.

Afterwards Steve helped them lie down side by side and lay down between them. He pulled both man in his arms to settle against his chest and pressed his mouth to each of their foreheads. 

"Thank you." he whispered. "Tomorrow I'll make it up to you."


End file.
